


7 Stories in the Middle of the Night

by beingboba



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lyric fic, Middleofthenight, Night, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingboba/pseuds/beingboba
Summary: There are 7 stories told at the middle of the night, told through 7 perspectives and lives.Inspired by Middle of the Night by Monsta X
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s), Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Male Character(s), Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	7 Stories in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know this period has been difficult for Monbebes but please stay strong and have faith, we fight for Wonho and support MX in what they are doing.

_ You make me want to run it all back  _

_ Nobody’s ever done me like that _

_ I thought I’d never ever need you  _

_ Now all I want to do is see you  _

Arriving in front of the motel door, Changkyun takes a moment and wishes that pushing the dingy door open he’d see her, waiting for him. Of course he didn’t have high hopes for his expectations to be met, he was only met with the dark slightly illuminated motel room, with the courtesy of the holed blinds. Closing the door behind him, he changes into his sleepwear a burgundy robe that surely allows him to blend into the bed covers lying down. He thinks of all the nights with her, all the fantasies and dreams they had created in the little room and how one day she took them all away from him, also in tow his heart which he had never given out so freely before. 

Obviously it took awhile for him to realise how much she had meant to him, replacing her with others until realising they couldn’t give him the happiness and hope she had given him. He gets off the bed to have some tea, a love she had shared with him and in these little moments he realises even more that despite hating her at first for leaving him and never wanting to see her for all the hurt she had caused, all he wanted to do was see her. Desparately…... he looks out of the window into the moon which shines wishing she will return….one night. 

The generic motel alarm clock flashes 12:00AM and catches his attention, signalling that it is the start of a new day yet it is so dark outside. Maybe things might change…...he hears a knock on his door.


End file.
